UnNoticeable
by DeathMasterUsa
Summary: Does Poniko Really Not Notice Madotsuki? Or Is It That Madosuki Is Too Noticeable?


**Disclaimer: I don't own Yume Nikki Nor it's characters those belong to KIKIYAMA.**

It was a normal ordinary day in snow world, Okay well as normal as Me and Everyone else thought possibly normal, but none the less pretty normal. I was sitting in my house ,which was isolated from everyone else by a ocean of pink hot spring water, doing what I always do now a days, laze around and just enjoy being unnoticed. I had never wanted to leave this house because it kept me away from the others who now that I think about it I never met or even attempted to try and meet with, No that was not the type of person I was, I wanted this, I needed this, this isolation that kept me safe and sound.

But on that typical day someone actually found me... _How! _I have been living here ever since I can remeber and have never seen anyone come here, but somehow against all odds someone actually found me. This shocked me to the core, I was no good with people that's exactly why I lived here. Yet there was the knob slowly turning opening the door allowing me to see who was this mysterious new entity entering my house was. As the door finally finished opening I could see a girl, bout my own age,two braids from her brown hair, wearing a pink sweater with a small checker pattern in the middle, and she wore a red skirt with matching shoes.

She looked around in awe of the new place she stumbled upon by some kind of chance, looking at all my stuff and examining all my house's contents. Then she turned her attention to me, the one thing I had dreaded if someone had actually come here. Looking at me and smiling, I tried to look as if nothing in my home had changed and that no person had actually by some crazy way had gotten here. I tried to hide the uncomfortable feelings I got from this girl and looked around in disintrest, which was hard considering I was seriously intrested in what would happen next with this new person here.

That's when the questions and comments came flying at me, She must have asked the same few questions atleast a thousand times but I didn't give in and contiuned to ignore her no matter what. She then began using somekind of mysterious abilities and from then on each got her closer to catching the attention she so wanted from me. I wondered _why me? why did she so long for my attention? she had just barely met me and yet she craved my intrest? was this some game to her, a test of whether she can break my resistance? or did she really want to know about me?_

While I pondered this she transformed into a cute catgirl and gave a meow, yet to me it wasn't a normal meow it was like a hypnotic spell that beckond me to come closer. I couldn't control myself so I moved closer and closer with each meow till I was right infront of her. She gave me a satisfied smile believing she had won and would have my full attention now , but she would be disappointed as I restrained myself to further ignore her existence. Her smile then dropped to a guilt tripping frown as she, still in catgirl form, tried to make herself more cute and force somekind of reaction or minimal amount of acknowledgement.

It was now that I wondered should I just give in and let her have her way or just ignore her and end up lonely again, but did I ever acknowledge that I was lonely before, why is it only now that I can feel how truly alone I've been all this time? Did I forget long ago how to even speak or respond to someone? All this time I've had no one, Uboa didn't count since he was me and he didn't really respond anyway, no one to talk to, no one to play with, and especially no one to give my attention too.

The girl was almost in tears she was trying so hard to win my attention, but I think she hadn't realized that... she won the instant she came here.

"uh...Sorry?" I said weakly , She looked up in surprise and shock.

"uhm... It's okay I just really wanted you to answer me." She said guilty for annoying me this whole time.

"Uh...Yeah but still it was kinda mean to ignore you like that, I'm really sorry it's just I've been alone for along time and so didn't know how to respond.'

"Well it's no problem now, oh by the way I'm Madotsuki!"

"Uh... I'm Poniko."

"Well that's a nice name for a nice girl like you."

"What! What do you mean?"

"Well the reason I kept wanting your attention was because I was a little jealous of you." She said embarassed by her response, I thought_ wow someone is actually jealous...of me?_

"What do you mean? I should be jealous of you, your brave enough to go outside, I'm too scared to go outside of my island, I can barely make it to the hot springs outside and your so cute what could someone such as yourself be jealous about."

"Me...Cute! Your the one who looks cute compared to me, I'm just unnoticible." She said looking as though she would cry, it scared me abit I have never seen someone so close to tears. So I just reacted out instict, I wrapped my arms around her and gave her a hug. She was just stunned as was I, out of all the people to comfort someone I seemed the least likely. Yet here I was comforting the girl who up until now was annoying me for my attention, well it seem she was getting that attention now.

"Please don't say stuff like that infront of me again Madotsuki, there should be no doubt that in this entire world your the most noticeable person and if not then we can both be unnoticeable." I said smiling at her softly.

"Do you really mean it Poniko? Am I really that noticeable?"

"Trust me people could notice you five miles away, that's why you caught all my attention when you came in and plus you have all the space and attention you could want here. So when your not to busy or anythng you can come here and do whatever I don't mind... but just please promise you won't screw with my lightswitch." I implored her.

She smiled and hugged me tighter laughing abit,I joined her laughing softly as she squeezed the life out of me with her hug. After a while we got tired and she bid me farewell as she ran off into the snow and hot spring water, but I knew she would come back sometime soon. Afterall since she came I'm sure me and my house are alot more noticeable at least to her.


End file.
